


Rain and shadows

by Ladiesoflucifer (AmyYma2770)



Series: Waiting for s4 [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bedtime Stories, Fear, Gen, Love, Pain, Regret, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/Ladiesoflucifer
Summary: It is rainy, calm night.Everyone should sleep pacefully.Everyone but Chloe Jane Decker who has to fight with the shadows in her life.Not to mention the one in her home





	Rain and shadows

**Author's Note:**

> A personal point of view about the after reveal.  
> Probably not the real one, but it is an idea I had in my mind and decided to share with you  
> This is born as a multi-chapter story, but after the first chapter I think it is good to have it as a one-shot.  
> Thank you in advance for any comments or suggestion  
> And a big thank you to @fangirl_45 for beta reading me, despite she was not well.
> 
> Important warning before you read it: obvious things are not the ones usually happen for Lucifer. So let your mind be open and creative  
> Hope you will enjoy it.

The thunder broke the silence and made the windows rattle.  
Chloe turned over in her bed. She usually loved sleeping when it was raining outside. She had always found it calming and reassuring, since she was a child.  
“Thunder is God playing bowling with his angels, monkey. Can you be afraid of God?” her father had told her the first time she had got scared for a middling storm.  
His words were the first things coming to her mind when a thunderstorm started, even after she had become a wife, a mother, a detective. For sentimental reasons more than for faith, she usually told herself, to justify the little contradiction to call God in when she clearly was a practical, skeptical woman who didn’t believe in the supernatural stuff. She had never believed. Until that day. That damn day. When she finally had seen everything.  
Chloe turned over again: that day. The shotgun, the pain, the roof, the mental confusion, the fear, the realization.  
“You deserve the truth” she had rolled her eyes every time she had heard that line and got pissed off with angels, demons, God and the Devil.  
She had been blind for a long time and now she could see. And the only thing she desperately wanted was to turn back time and forget everything. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on the rain pouring down outside, but the rhythmic sound of the drops on the roof seemed questioning her, “Why? Why? Why?”  
“Why did not you believe me, Detective? Why did not you trust me? Why did you tell me you don’t see me like the monster I am? You thought you’d be different, but you are like the others. Why are you going on with this pathetic farce to work together to keep everyone around you safe and unaware when you are clearly disgusted by just sharing the same desk with me? Not to mention we are driving separately to the crime scene because you are afraid I can contaminate you like the worst mortal infection on Earth?”  
His voice filled her mind, making her feel even more uncomfortable. She had been facing the situation for the past month, but it was not becoming easier. Quite the opposite. And now, in the dark, she felt entrapped. She couldn’t see any way out. She couldn’t stay, she couldn’t run away. And she was alone. No one to talk to. She laid on her back, her hands crossed over her belly.  
“Try to sleep, Chloe. Try to sleep. You are risking your health, your mental health. Break the loop,” she told herself, in the vain attempt to gain some rest after almost a week with insomnia.  
Not sleeping for a long time: that train of thought reminded her of the strange behavior Lucifer had had during the investigation for the so called “Angel of San Bernardino”. At that time, she had related it to his hate and jealousy for Pierce. But after all the things she had gone recently, the situation had taken a completely different turn.  
Pierce… Chloe froze at the simple name. At the thought of them together. Of him touching her and even more. Of him trying to kill Lucifer no matter if she were there or not. At the thought of the shield coming out from Lucifer’s back to protect her. That feather igloo which had kept her safe and alive. That feather igloo that had to be paid with pain and blood. His pain and blood. Lucifer had shown her his injured wings, on her insistence, telling her what had happened from the last shotgun to Cain’s death.  
She had seen all the broken stained feathers and had collected them to clean the crime scene, but she had refused to read them for what they were speaking out loud. And when he had tried to help her, and their hands had collided accidentally, she had immediately withdrawn hers as if she had touched a hissing snake or a burning stone. She had carefully avoided looking at him and just managed to whisper, “You should go.” And he had left. Without a word. Without a sound.  
He had simply dissolved like the dark with the light. Or the night monsters with the morning.  
“My other side is monstrous, even,” he had told her just a few days earlier.  
“No, you are not. Not to me” she had reassured him. And then, she had seen that thing. His face. Or whatever it was.

Her bed was definitely not the right place to stay that night, so she woke up and looked for her mobile.  
A quick check revealed a couple of messages from Ella, worried about her friend after that long day in the office. Chloe had spent most of the time on the crime scene in the morning fighting against a terrible nausea and during the afternoon, at the precinct, she had had to run to the restroom, her stomach completely upside-down.  
“Probably you’ve eaten something wrong, Chloe,” Dan had reassured her. But when they had looked at each other, Chloe had read in her ex -husband’s eyes the same fear that was consuming her.  
Chloe deeply inhaled, collecting her hair in a messy bun with her hands in the attempt to calm down and clean her mind.  
“You know what you have to do, Chloe. You know. But maybe you are not ready for it. When you are, you will understand by yourself. And nobody can stop you then.” Linda’s words echoed in her mind.  
Linda: she missed her smart, lovely thin woman. The only one who could have helped her, driving her across that crazy labyrinth. The only one who knew everything. Before her. The Devil’s therapist, his friend.  
Chloe missed her, yes, but she did not trust her at that moment. It was childish and insane, Chloe was aware of that. But in that emotional chaos, logic and sensitivity had no place. She had been the responsible adult for such a long time that she had become old without even realizing it.  
And when she had tried to change the situation, she had ended up with a divorce, an almost engagement with someone who had run away, to come back married to a stripper, and a bride to be with the first murderer of all time.  
It sounded like those terrible jokes her Tribe ended up telling each other after their night out and many drinks down.  
Drinks: the idea of alcohol, fruits and ice mixed together hit her stomach and she had to run to the toilet again.

She gave herself a quick look in the soft atmosphere the mirror lights were offering. She was pale, covered in sweat and probably smelling bad. But in the end, there was not an unstoppable bleeding nose, no fear for her safety, with an angry man shouting at her that she had been aware of everything. This time she was physically ok. And alone.  
With a trembling hand, she opened the small cream cupboard on the right side of the mirror and grabbed a small white and blue box. She opened it impatiently and pulled out a long white stick. She used it according to the instructions and then sit down on the floor, stretching her legs in front of her.  
“The longest five minutes in my life,” she told herself.

She gave a last look to the device in her left hand and then tossed it in the small trash can under the sink.  
Moving back to her room, Chloe looked downstairs. Trixie was not sleeping on their couch, the TV was off, and her daughter’s bedroom door was closed. That sight was so normal, boring maybe, but she would have paid her life to have Trixie like that. And not forced to stay close to an unscrupulous manipulating man like that night after her bachelorette party.  
“Sweet dreams, monkey. Mom loves you. And has learned the lesson very well,” she mentally told her little girl, the only thing that really mattered. The only person she loved unconditionally, the only treasure to defend ‘till the end of her days.  
Another rumble of thunder crossed the silence while Chloe slipped into her bed, laying on her left side. The thunder sounded in the distance. The house finally felt silent and calm.  
Chloe looked up at the ceiling, her heart still beating fast, her forehead hot and damp. She closed her eyes, totally drained and slipped into a thick, dark world populated by monsters and shadows.  
Shadows like the long one who was leaving Trixie in her bed, smiling after all the bedtime stories whispered into her ears.  
The shadow went upstairs, entered her bathroom and collected the device from the can. A red, liquid fire flash was enough to identify the stick. It made the shadow tremble at first and then growl in rage and anger, breaking the stick in two.  
Chloe was sleeping when the shadow reached her, dominating her small frame half covered by the cotton sheets. A hand grabbed and gently placed them over her shoulders, pulling her hair behind her ear while the shadow bent over her, gently kissing her temple.  
A soft smile crossed the woman’s face, but it vanished so quickly that maybe It was just a deep desire turned into a hallucination.  
The shadow turned on his heels ready to leave when suddenly something blocked his legs.  
He tried to move, but the grip became stronger.  
“Stay,” was the only muffled word coming from his waist.  
“Child…”  
Trixie left him and carefully climbed into the bed, hugging Chloe.  
“Please, stay. Until I fall asleep. I will not pretend. Promise.”  
Paying attention to not wake up his Detective, Lucifer sat down, his knees dangerously close to Chloe’s back. He barely breathed.  
The peaceful expression she had, now that she was holding her daughter, was the most beautiful and precious piece of art he had seen in millennia.  
He would have protected them ‘till the end of the times. No matter if in the shadow, no matter if in the distance. No matter if the pain was tearing him apart.


End file.
